Elementary Reload! The Next Generation
by Kanon Hara
Summary: Elementary returns! And chaos for sure will erupt! crossover with FFVII, FFVIII, FFX, Advent Children… and possibly FFX 2 depending on my mood! How did Squall grow up to be the way he is now?


**Elementary Reload! The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer: **I bet you read plenty of these disclaimers. Well this one is no different, I don't own any of them; I only borrow them. This is a crossover with some characters from King Of Fighters, Chaos Legion, FFVII, FFVIII, FFX, Advent Children… and possibly FFX-2 depending on my mood.

**Warnings:** Just watch out for the humor. There could be possible character bashing (all of them… no one in particular... I don't hate them, it's just for fun)... but at the same time… no, because it makes the story boring, so mainly harsh humor… mild crass languages, you know the deal. Oh and a very perverted Auron lol

**Authors Note:** Well after a long awaited pause, I have returned with this fic? What was I thinking? Nothing really, I originally wrote a story called Elementary, but that's gone… I've grown attached to it, so I thought "Hmm… why not write one in actual story format?" So that's where this lovely piece of work comes in lol. Also, new name… sort of. In case you didn't know, my original name was Rei-kitty, but it's been changed to Rei Ogawa… why? Because I friggin' LOVE Tetsu from L'arcenciel, and so I've adopted his last name to bind our everlasting love for each other... or more like my stalkerish need to be with him hehe. So as I blabber on, please enjoy the story.

**Special Thanks: **I wanna thank my friend Cristina for reading through this chapter and fixing up a few errors. You're awesome!

**By: Rei Ogawa**

**The Beginning of Time:**

A young boy with chestnut, brown hair sat under a tree, resting, and enjoying the morning sunrays as they melted through the leaves. Playful children were heard in the distance. The noises weren't loud enough to break the young child from his meditating state, however. He adjusted himself and slid lower into a slouching position and he released an exhausted sigh. Squall wasn't so enthusiastic about starting the third grade; his father told him that it's a new step towards life, and that the third grade is when the memories really do start, but Squall just didn't feel the excitement his father did. He yawned and scanned the playground, which was infested by "monkeys", as Squall identified them. A sigh was yet again released with a disappointing shake; this year will most likely be the longest school year of his life. Where was a knife when you really need one?

"Hey Squall… Squall! Squall... HEY!" Squall twitched at the shrill voice.

"Squall-ll-lllll-ll!"

This was the main reason why Squall has contemplated stabbing himself.

"What!" The young gun blade wielder shot open his eyes and attempted to stare down Zell… and his shrilled voice from hell.

"Geez… I was just wondering why you are sitting here… so… why are you sitting here?" The young blonde with pointed hair bounced around showing off his little knowledge of the martial arts .

"I was trying to see how being alone in peace was like… but I guess it's impossible while you are still alive." Zell silently scoffed.

"What is that s'pose to mean?" the blonde stopped for a second, very slight second, to stare at him with a confused expression before throwing another kick into the air.

"Just—ow—forget it –oww! Could you –owww! – stop poking me!" Squall instantly stood up, shaking off the leaves that fell on him while he was sitting down. He pushed aside the stranger that had assaulted him with a branch from the said tree.

"But I'm not!" Zell was nearly driven to tears at the accusation.

"Not you! I'm talking to—" The figure jumped out of his hiding spot behind the tree.

"It is I! Almasy… _Seifer_ Almasy… and I am your neminess… your eneminessss…. Your…ene..menesesesss… your enemy!" The blonde stressed his name, as he posed with his weapon.

"You mean… nemesis? I'm leaving" Squall turned away from the two people who he despised with a look of contempt.

"Squalllllllll—llll! Why are you leaving me!"

Squall heard approaching footsteps coming towards him. Why was he liked so much by Zell? He had done everything he could to get rid of Zell. Giving the boy obvious signs that he just didn't want him around. Making death attempts on him during lunch… What was he doing wrong? Squall stopped in his steps as his mind worked furiously to attempt to figure out his mistake. From the instant stop, he was shoved from behind violently by Zell, who clearly hadn't noticed Squall stopped walking.

"Ooh! Sorry Squall!" The blonde grabbed Squall's hand to help him up.

"Zell!" The brunette released the hand and examined his clothes for any damage.

"What? I was just trying to help!"

"Zell… I hate you!" Squall took a deep breath and nodded at his response. So this is what he had done wrong. He gave obvious signs, but he obviously wasn't blunt with his emotions towards Zell. This will get rid of Zell for good.

"… No… I'm sorry" Zell was somewhat puzzled.

Or so he thought it would get rid of Zell.

"Zell… I. Hate. _You_" at the stressed you, Squall pointed at Zell attempting to get his message through to the poor confused kid.

"No… that was Seifer…" Zell pointed back at the blonde kid who waved his stick menacingly from his position by the tree.

Can anyone be so thick headed? Squall was about to pass out from shock. He imagined that he felt a blood vessel explode in his brain somewhere. Did Zell really not understand his words? Did Zell even hear what he said? Seifer slowly approached the two boys, while still holding his "weapon."

"Zell… I don't know if you understand what I'm telling you.. do you?"

"I told you I was sorry for pushing you… I just… love being with you Squall… you're so cool!"

Squall felt some kind of feeling pass through his chest. Almost like lightening. Did the words of Zell really affect him like this? Did the ramblings of this ditzy blonde really mean so much to him? He sighed and slowly massaged his head where a migraine was forming…

"_This can't be happening…_ okay Zell… you can follow…" Zell released a happy squeal, and jumped up and down with excitement

"….. Just don't… talk, okay?" Zell nodded enthusiastically.

"And it would help if you stayed at least five feet away, too." The brunette pushed Zell away a couple of inches, and he examined the tips of his fingers in case he has been infected by any disease Zell might be carrying.

Squall will officially be converted into a softy, all thanks to Zell.

"Reeeally? I can?"

"Yesss, you can" The brunette rolled his eyes and suddenly clamped his hand to his mouth. What was that?

His mouth had twitched involuntarily upward, and Squall quickly dismissed the idea that it had been a smile as he crossed the playground with Zell at his heels, skipping happily and having already forgotten the Five Feet Rule.

As Zell chatted at his side happily and demonstrated a few more of his "moves", Squall thought with a small sigh back to the beginning of his thoughts.

"_This was a bad idea…"_

With the annoying Zell constantly by his side and that other weird kid as his sworn enemy, this was going to be the longest school year ever.

**----**

"Sir Auron! Sir Auron! Hurry! Come 'ere!" Auron turned to the source of the voice calling for him.

"Yes?" The man asked a blonde kid with a cloak running to him.

"What is it, kid" The blonde squinted his nose, and stuck his tongue out as though he has eaten a rotten fish.

"My name is Cloud, not Kid!"

"Oh… okay, what's wrong Cloud?" Auron readjusted his left arm, and scratched his dangling wrist.

"Um… okay… umm.. you see… umm see there was… there was this… you see.. um… there was.." Cloud fidgeted from foot to foot looking around the area.

"Uh-huh? What is it now" The older man smiled.

"There was this.. umm… Huh! Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"My shoe… it's untied!" Cloud pointed at his shoe with urgency.

"Was that all..?" Auron took his left arm out of his suit and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh.. no… there was this…. Umm… I have to go now, my friends want to play still" The blonde ignored his shoelace problem and ran back to his friend Zack.

The man stared at Cloud, and didn't take his eyes off of him once. He had to be stuck with children. Kids… _nasty_ little kids… the ones that scream for no reason, the ones that eat clay.. the ones… that constantly screams your name even if it's for no reason at all… like a couple of minutes ago. He felt a knot develop in his stomach. He didn't want to be here anymore. Auron was expecting to teach high school students… but chose to teach _kids _instead.

He won't make it past the first day of school.

"And you know what else is worse…?" He said to himself, and staring down at his hands as he hit a sudden realization.

"I have to memorize their names." The man continued to stare at his hands. What was he thinking when he chose this job?

**The bell rings**

School has begun. Auron wanted to cry. Why Children.. why?

The kids… are going to raise hell.

----

**Well this wasn't long.. but it's the beginning, so what did you think? Whatever.. I hope you guys will like it. So please r/r so that you can bring a huge smile to my face! Yes? Thank you guys! hehe**


End file.
